


Rest

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Favorite Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110854) by [Pygmy Puff (ppuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppuff/pseuds/Pygmy%20Puff). 




End file.
